


Un par de idiotas

by Naldoreth



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Cullen suspira, y no sabe por qué. La inquisidora sonríe, y todos saben por qué. ¿Será Cullen el último en enterarse?





	Un par de idiotas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dryadeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/gifts).



> Regalito para Dryadeh, ¡feliz cumpleaños guapísima!
> 
> (Reposteado de mi antigua cuenta).

Cullen suspiró y miró al cielo. Estaba apoyado contra el muro, observando desde lo alto cómo la vida iba creciendo en Skyhold. Los puestos de mercaderes, las idas y venidas de los soldados y los trabajadores… Le gustaba salir de su despacho y tomar el aire de vez en cuando, aunque se había dado cuenta de que últimamente sus ojos siempre vagaban por la multitud buscando a alguien en concreto y, cuando no la encontraba, miraba al cielo. Casi podía imaginársela saliendo de él, como la primera vez que la vio.  
Suspiró de nuevo y volvió a dirigir la vista a la gente que formaba la Inquisición. Blackwall y Sera paseaban por una de las almenaras intactas; Solas estaría en su torre investigando artefactos; y había visto a Dorian pavonearse con un libro de magia para asustar a las hermanas. Pero, de la inquisidora, ni rastro.

—Pero qué me pasa… —masculló entre dientes, frotándose la cara con la palma de la mano.

—Que te gusta.

La repentina voz de Cassandra, clara y concisa a su lado, le hizo dar un bote.

—¿Cassandra? —exclamó, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. La Buscadora estaba junto a él en el muro, con las manos en la cadera y expresión exasperada.

—Cullen —dijo sin más.

Cullen parpadeó y se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada de los atentos ojos de Cassandra.

—¿Qué decías?

—Que lo que pasa es que te gusta, Comandante. La inquisidora. Te gusta. —El tono de Cassandra es el mismo que utilizaría para explicarle a un niño de tres años que el agua moja. Cullen se sonrojó furiosamente y trastabilló al hablar:

—N-No sé de qué me hablas, Cassandra.

La Buscadora bufó, impaciente.

—Cullen, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Me gustaría pensar que somos amigos, incluso. Por eso no soporto verte así, suspirando por las esquinas con cara de confusión. Al menos acéptalo: te gusta la inquisidora. —Parecía que Cassandra se hubiera aprendido el discurso, y a pesar de los nervios repentinos Cullen pudo notar el ligero rubor de la Buscadora al afirmar que eran amigos—. Que lo admitas es el primer paso.

Cassandra se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

—¿El primer paso a qué? —preguntó Cullen, alzando la voz. Unos soldados que pasaban le observaron de reojo sin decir nada.

—¡A que hagas algo al respecto! —La voz de Cassandra le respondió desde las escaleras y desapareció.

Cullen se quedó mirando a la nada durante unos segundos. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Qué tenía una oportunidad con la Inquisidora?

—Por el Hacedor… —murmuró entre dientes. Aquello sí que no quería ni pensarlo; ¿cómo iba a tener ninguna oportunidad con ella? Ella una maga, él un extemplario, comandante de su guardia...

«Y estamos en medio del fin del mundo, no tenemos tiempo para esto» pensó.

Apoyado contra el muro dirigió de nuevo la vista hacia la inquisición y le dio un vuelco el corazón al verla pasear entre la gente. Parecía que brillara, resaltando entre los demás como si fuera la misma Andraste la que se caminara entre ellos.

«Por otro lado, estamos en medio del fin del mundo, y si no hay tiempo para esto ahora no lo habrá nunca».

Se rio entre dientes y volvió de nuevo a su despacho. Solo el Hacedor sabía lo que pasaría mañana.

 

Cassandra bajó los escalones refunfuñando entre dientes.

«Vaya par de idiotas. Es evidente que ella está colada por él, ¡toda la inquisición se ha dado cuenta ya! No es que sea precisamente sutil cuando habla con él, ¿cómo puede ser Cullen tan denso como para no darse cuenta?»

Al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento se encontró con la inquisidora, que silbaba una alegre tonadilla.

—¿Has visto a Cullen? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Cassandra bufó de nuevo.

—Está en su despacho, suspirando.

La inquisidora se lo agradeció con un gesto confuso y se fue, trotando hacia las escaleras.

«El cielo se cerrará antes de que Cullen se dé cuenta por sí mismo, de verdad».


End file.
